One of the major expenses for many enterprises and other entities is the cost of energy. Energy analysts are often used to identify areas where energy expenditures can be reduced or minimized. Energy analysts often attempt to control energy expenditures using a set of charts and reports detailing the energy consumption of various “sites” (areas or objects within an enterprise or other entity). These reports may include ordered lists of best-performing and worst-performing sites within the enterprise or other entity. These reports may also include graphs of raw or normalized energy consumption and graphs comparing sites. Finding patterns and other useful information from these reports can often be a time-consuming process.